You Wear The Sun
by Spirited Loser
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto Two of a kind? Kakashi throws Team 7 into a camping weekend with unexpected Turn outs. Deep Thoughts and Confessions of Truth? SASUNARU shonenai hints of NejiNaru and SasuSaku
1. Sadness?

**A/N My first SasuNaru fic, the bold writing in this chapter is taken from a song called Stockholm syndrome by Blink 182. I'm not gonna continue the song on, don't ask why cause I don't know . ;; Anyway I hope you enjoy and comment, if you like it the comments should inspire me. Constructive Criticism welcome as I always look for improvements nn! Anyway enjoy! **

**WARNING: YOU CANNOT FLAME ME BECAUSE THIS IS A YAOI FIC AND YOU DIDN'T REALISE IT! YAOI MEANING BOYBOY LOVE OK! **

**Disclaimer: Encase you think you can sue me! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters ; ; they belong to the God Masashi Kishimoto! I also don't own Blink182 **

'…' ** Thinking**

"…" ** Speaking**

'…' _ Flashbacks_

**Sasukes POV**

**My dearest,**

**I've missed you very very much since tht last night we were together.**

'_Sasuke…Sasuke…'_

Sasuke ran round a corner of his old family home and saw his mother and father sitting down smiling at him.

His eyes widened with happiness as he let out the biggest grin he had ever displayed on his face.

"MUM! DAD!" he ran up to them and leaped into their arms.

Falling hard on a wooden chairs and bashing his chin, rubbing it he looked up and saw his brother smirking back at him.

"Not enough…hatefulness…"

"NANIIIII!"

Sasuke shot up out his bed and looked around. He was in his small bedroom it was just a dream.

'Shit…'

He got up and walked over to his balcony as he opened the door.

I'll hold that night especially in my memory for years to come 

The breeze touched his pale skin as he gazed up to the starry night sky

'Why did you leave me all alone?'

**I've been turning it over and over in my mind lately.**

Tears stung his midnight eyes as he tried hard to keep them in. He could hear his mum speaking in the wind was it her or just his imagination?

'_All your father used to talk about was you…Sasuke…'_

Sasuke picked up a letter from his bedside table, he'd been given it the day he entered the ninja academy by his parents who had got all the Uchihas to write a message of good luck to him.

**I've read your letter through at least 4 times and I'll probably read it more times before I'm through.**

He glanced over at the picture on his table, framed in gold. His mum, dad, brother and himself smiled back.

**I've been sitting here looking at your picture and getting more homesick every minute.**

Picking it up he trailed his finger around the outline of his family, except his brother, he was meaning to tear him out but it would ruin his precious possession.

**I've wanted that picture more than anything else I know of except of course you yourself. **

He placed the picture back down and glanced at his other picture. One of him, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. He'd been happy that day because he felt like the team was his family, even though in the picture he looked annoyed…deep down he was shining with happiness. They all had a copy of that picture because everyone wanted one even Kakashi sensei! Going back outside he looked to the heavens.

'Do you ever think of me?'

**I keep thinking of you darling keep wishing I could be home with you I want to leave in the worst possible way so I can come home to see you. Things don't look so good on that subject. **

'I act like I expect an answer how childish…'

He glanced at his clock 5:00am.

'No point in trying to go back to sleep, training starts in an hour."

**And this war has spoilt a lot of things for everyone I guess, I've never been so lonesome in all my life as I am right now.**

'I wish I had died in that fight with Haku at least I wouldn't be lonely, I'd be with you…'

Sasuke bowed his head to the floor, tears flooding his eyes again. A soft hand touched his cheek as he looked up he looked into smiling eyes of his mother and his proud father, looking around there was the whole Uchiha clan smiling right back at him.

"why…Why…DAMMIT WHY?"

The image disappeared as he was left staring back into the night; tears breaking lose from his eyes.

'Yet another mirage'

**I'm completely lost without you darling I never realised how I can miss any one person so much.**

Bowing his head again to look at the floor he felt another hand on his cheek yet this one felt warm and real. Looking up his midnight eyes met sky blue ones.

"Yo Sasuke kun…you'll catch a cold standing out here!" smiled the Kitsune

'Naruto?

**I just hope it won't be too much longer till I'm able to be with you again and live a sane and normal life…**

**A/N How was it? That was only the talking bit of the song XD. I definitely recommend you listen to that song its sooo Sasuke…blushes **


	2. Feelings?

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter X3 On with the 2nd! I'll start the song again when the time is right! So much for me writing a One-Shot fic XDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, Also I do not own Blink 182 or I'd be mega rich XD**

**WARNING: YOU CANNOT FLAME ME BECAUSE THIS IS A YAOI FIC AND YOU DIDN'T REALISE IT! YAOI MEANING BOYBOY LOVE OK! **

**Sasukes POV**

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd go for a walk and then I saw you up."

"A walk? This early in the morning?"

"Yes the morning air wakes me up!"

I wiped the tears that had escaped my eye with the back of my hand.

"Have you been crying?"

"NO!"

It came out a bit more arrogant than I'd hoped, Naruto looked surprised by the loudness of my voice and his eyes drifted from mine to look at the ground.

"Uh…sorry…"

The word came out before I even realised I was apologising. It cheered Naruto up though and he nodded to show he had accepted my apology.

"You mays well come in for a drink and something to eat ne?" I asked

"Sure thing!" Naruto bounded through the balcony doors.

Sighing I followed, I found Naruto with the picture of my family.

"This your folks?"

I snatched the picture off him and cradled it in my arms

"Don't ever touch that…" I snarled

Naruto looked hurt, he obviously didn't realise what he was doing, so I shouldn't really blame him.

"Sorry Sasuke…I didn't realise what I was doing…"

"Pfftt…I don't need your apologies…"

I placed the picture back down and we just stood there in silence…

'Uh…what should I say? Im not the greatest conversation starter.'

Then I realised I didn't need to be with the loudmouth Kitsune around! Because before I could blink he'd gone and was busy raiding the kitchen cupboards.

"WHERES THE RAMEN SASUKE BAKA!"

"I don't eat Ramen…"

"WHAT! How do you live? Well I guess we'll have to go to the Ichiraku ramen bar and you should treat me for inviting me for some food and not having any decent things to eat!"

"What! How does that work out?"

"IT JUST DOES DO NOT QUESTION ME SASUKE CHAN!" grinned the baka Naruto

"…We wont go if you call me that!"

"AHH OK OK YOU WIN! Pretty please Sasuke sama!"

"Fine"

And with that Naruto dragged me out of my house and to the Ramen bar and for once I felt something that wasn't hate or sadness…something I hadn't felt in years…something I had forgotten…and I have no idea what that feeling could be?

Yes hours later…we were still there…Naruto on his 15th bowl of ramen and me just staring at him in disbelief.

"You are the hungriest person I've ever met"

"HAHAHA im taking that as a compliment!"

"Baka"

"Aww don't be like that you just don't appreciate ramen!"

"Hmmm…"

I glanced at my bowl of ramen and back at Naruto's head, and before id thought of the consequences I poured the bowl of ramen onto Naruto's head.

"SASUKE!"

"Now I appreciate Ramen…"

Peering out of the bowl Naruto's expression was pure shock.

"What?"

"Sasuke…you laughed"

I couldn't say a word I just sat there grinning like a fool and Naruto well he joined in with me.

Yes this feeling now I know what it is…Happiness a sense of belonging somewhere…friendship having someone to laugh with you…sharing your dreams with, someone who also feels the same way about you…

**A/N How was that? I hope you like it but if you don't then sorry ; ;…anyway next chapter will be more humorous I promise I wanna add some funny stuff to it! **

**Next Chapter: How will Team 7 cope with this new 'training' Kakashis set for them?**


	3. Teamwork?

A/N Yesh im back with chapter 3! I hope at least one person is reading this . is worried Oh well I live in hope! Im just enjoying writing! Ah yes another apology im sorry the last chapter was uber lame ; ; it seemed like a good idea at the time!

**Naruto: YEH NOT FOR ME!**

**Sasuke: Well I actually quite enjoyed it!**

**Naruto: SASUKE!**

**Dust cloud appears as Sasuke and Naruto fight! **

**Yes…Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Sasukes POV**

"WHATS THIS 'NEW' TRAINING KAKASHI-SENSEI!" shouted Naruto.

"Ughh…calm down Naruto"

"What is it? What is it? What is it? What is it?" Naruto jumped round Kakashi like a begging dog.

"Well…its improve Team Relationships!" 

"WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Naruto jumped about with Sakura.

'Oh man…I hate teamwork'

"Soooo Kakashi-sensei! What is this 'teamwork' thingy all about ne?" Naruto asked

"Hai! Tell us Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura joined in.

I just sighed I don't need this rubbish, why can't we learn some new technique?

"Well I know you all get on well but I decided that you guys need a break from all this hardcore training and get to know each other better" Kakashi smiled from behind his mask

You could tell the excitement was killing Naruto, why was he so excited about a team mission anyway I thought he hated being anywhere with me?

"Ok so here is a map of Konoha, you guys are gonna go on a weekend hike and camp ok? Gai and me have organised this for your group and Gai's group. You have to follow the route and camp out at the place it says on the map. Also you get the joys of carrying around equipment such as a tent, cooking stuff blah blah blah…you get the point?"

"HAI HAI HAI HAI!" Naruto bounced around

"KYAAAAA A WEEKEND WITH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura danced round with Naruto.

"Ok but you have to share the stuff evenly, also Sakura you can't be in the same tent as Naruto and Sasuke for reasons I won't mention other than there boys and your not…"

"I understand that Kakashi-sensei!"

"Alrighty…Sasuke and Naruto will carry the tents and Sakura you can carry the cooking equipment. I'll give you guys 2 hours to sort out your rucksacks then we meet back here. Gai's group are setting off from a different spot"

And with that Sakura and Naruto disappeared and I was left standing there with Kakashi.

"So aren't you gonna go get ready Sasuke?"

"…"

"Well…?"

"Whats the point I could do without this crap"

"That's exactly the sort of attitude I'd expect from you Uchiha…I know you don't really think like that, drop the act and have fun with your friends…"

True, just to spite me there was this feeling of excitement lingering around arghhh this is annoying!

"Fine I'll go"

And I left leaving a smiling Kakashi behind. What should I pack? Toothbrush, Sweets, Manga? No it would get wet if it rained…hang on why am I thinking like this? Since when have I cared about teamwork? Or maybe I wanted to go? Get away from being lonely and hang out with my friends…?

The sun gleamed down on me. I think the weathers rubbing off on me today…

A/N oooo this will be fun XD! Sorry it reminded me of my D of E hike and the aching pain it put us through T-T! And that was only the practise as the real ones in June! But it was fun and the teamwork rocked! So I thought wow this will be interesting! Sorry if its not and also sorry for the very short chapter!


	4. Hate?

**A/N Woohoo reviews! Just like to say you guy's rock! Talk about inspiring! Thankyou to SpiritRetriever13 and Hikarunojingoku, I'm so glad your reading this! Also to Hannah and Chris (my friends from school) for not flaming me and reviewing nicely and respectingly…if that's a real word…No matter j00 people rawk my world! XDDD  
**

* * *

**Narutos POV**

Wow what should I pack? Hmmm…RAMEN! I ran to the kitchen and threw about 10 packets in my bag, which should do me for the weekend! I CAN'T WAIT! Ok so fuzzy eyebrows and that creep Neji are going to…but I guess fuzzy eyebrows is ok.

About an hour later id packed and pulled the bag pack onto my back and about fell backwards. DAMN THIS IS HEAVY! IT'S THIS DAMN TENT! Ohh…my backs gonna die…

**Sasukes POV**

We only had an hour left and I'd only packed a sleeping bag, tent and food…I didn't really need anything else. But knowing Naruto he'd bring stupid things like games and about 100 packs of ramen…I sighed, well at least I'll have the lightest bag. Naruto would be carrying around stupid things and Sakura will carry around girly stuff…I best pack some Kunai and things just encase we get ambushed or something. And a Torch we'd need that! Watch maybe?

After I'd put the things in my bag I pulled it onto my back, it was surprisingly light and I could easily run with it on. Heh at least my back won't be killing me…

**Naruto's POV**

I'VE CARRIED THIS DAMN BAG ROUND 2 STREETS! MY BACKS KILLING MEEEEEE! Ugh I shouldn't of packed that extra ramen…oh well ill get used to it im not throwing stuff out, no way! I'll just make that baka Sasuke carry some heh heh!

Actually I shouldn't insult Sasuke he's been being nice to me lately!

What! Why am I thinking that? Bad Naruto's brain bad bad! Arghhh…Kakashi-sensei's gonna be at least 2 hours late!

**Sasukes POV**

To my surprise when I got to the meeting spot Kakashi was already there waiting, no one else was though.

"To say you were the least keen Sasuke, you're the first here!"

"That's because the others have probably packed so much they can't carry it here"

"True…"

…Big Silence…

"You and Naruto have been getting on well lately haven't you?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…I just thought you two hated each other"

Oh no I never 'hated' Naruto at all I consider him as my bestfriend! He's a good person who understands me. But I couldn't say that could I? No It wasn't 'me' speaking it was the fake me.

"I hate him…he's a stupid nobody who should disappear, im fed up of him always trying to compete with me, I'll never like him, if he died I wouldn't care…I HATE NARUTO!"

Kakashi looked at me in shock as I mentally stabbed myself…

**Naruto's POV**

I had only come round the corner humming to myself to hear Sasuke shouting

"I hate him…he's a stupid nobody who should disappear, im fed up of him always trying to compete with me, I'll never like him, if he died I wouldn't care…I HATE NARUTO!"

I stopped I couldn't move…

_I hate him_

_He's a stupid nobody who should disappear_

_Im fed up of him always trying to compete with me_

_I'll never like him_

_if he died I wouldn't care_

_**I HATE NARUTO!**_

Them words rang in my ears…Sasuke really felt like that? He really hated me? Just like everyone else? I couldn't stand it if he did. He's my bestfriend! At least I thought he was I guess it was just one-sided.

The first person I have had any bond with…hates…me?

_I hate him_

_He's a stupid nobody who should disappear_

_Im fed up of him always trying to compete with me_

_I'll never like him_

_if he died I wouldn't care_

_**I HATE NARUTO!**_

Sasuke? Why?

I couldn't help myself; I jumped round the corner as best I could with this heavy bag. I fought back tears.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF ME SASUKE!"

"Naruto…you. You heard?"

"OF COURSE I DID! SASUKE I CANT BELIEVE I CONSIDERED YOU A FRIEND!"

"…"

"CAN'T SAY ANYTHING NOW BECAUSE OF STUPID, INSIGNIFICANT NARUTO!"

"Naruto I didn't mean it"

"HAHAHA YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT? YET YOU ONLY SAY THAT CAUSE I HEARD YOU! WELL IM SORRY I CANT RISE TO YOUR UNREACHABLE LEVEL!"

Sasuke looked at the floor…his words break me…

"Ok ok Naruto, Sasuke calm down!" Kakashi butted in

I couldn't say anything I just stood there glaring at him, that person I thought was my friend.

_**I HATE NARUTO!**_

_**I HATE NARUTO!**_

_**I HATE NARUTO!**_

Before I knew what I was doing I punched Sasuke into a tree and pinned him against it.

_**I HATE NARUTO!**_

_**I HATE NARUTO!**_

"Why?"

He said nothing; he pushed away my loosened grip and went back over to Kakashi. I can't face him, not now, not ever now I know how he feels. Is this what real pain feels like?

I turned round to face Sasuke and Kakashi

"Maybe I was foolish for thinking we could ever be friends…I was selfish considering the great Uchiha survivor as my closest friend. I apologise Sasuke for dragging you down, from now on I won't talk to you again. But one thing…I could never HATE you like you hate me…"

Sasuke turned his back on me, I grinned and put my hands behind my head.

"SOOO KAKASHI SENSEI WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

i HATE this façade-

* * *

**A/N How was that? I love the last line! Ooo I have a lot of hate in me at this moment in time! I thought I'd let it out by using this fic for anger management! I can't imagine Naruto ever hating Sasuke even when Sasuke…hang on wait…if I say that I might spoil the Naruto series..Anywaaaayyyyyyy…Thankyou again for you lovely reviewers! See you next time I hope!**


	5. Jealously?

**A/N Hellooo readers! Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed so far. People I haven't personally thanked so far is Megagirl14045! Hehehe…**

**Thankyou for the compliment Soulretrieve13! Im enjoying how i can portray my own emotions in this fic! Like 'Hate' in the last chapter I have the perfect subject for this chapter! An Emotion I think is the crappest in the world! And one we all don't know the answer to.**

**Woah aren't I mysterious…XD**

**Disclaimer: AHHH I forgot to do one last chapter! Please don't sue meh! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters sniff lets go of Sasuke**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: - Jealousy? –**

**Sasukes POV**

We'd been walking for 2 hours now. Naruto and me not speaking a word to each other. Sakura knew of the situation because Kakashi told her, I think in some weird way she understands that it wasn't 'me' speaking. I've been keeping this cold act up so long I'm lost in myself now days and words come out without me even thinking, I try and be as cold-hearted as I can…but I really did go and wreck things this time…

"Oh come on guys this is boring! Can't we sing? You know to raise Team Spirit? Or we could play I-Spy?" Sakura encouraged.

I didn't turn round I was leader and was busy reading the map; behind Sakura was Naruto who was lost in his own thoughts.

I felt bad…really really bad…Normally I wouldn't have cared, but somehow, something had changed…

"We go this way," I pointed at the thin path trailing through some woods.

"Ooo Sasuke kuns so intelligent! I'll never get lost with him around! KYAAAA!" Sakura whispered

I stopped for a second and looked at the map.

"Nope my mistake we go the other way"

"Uh…" Sakura sweat dropped.

**Naruto's POV**

How can she hero worship Sasuke? He's a cold-hearted bastard…it disgusts me that she respects him so much! If he asked her to jump off a cliff she would! But then also he enjoys her company more than mine…

Oh look at me jealous of Sakura-chan! Jealous because she can talk with Sasuke like I want to…I've been jealous all my life of people with family's, friends, people who care for them…Not like this though…no this was something way different!

It's like i hate Sakura because she gets to talk to Sasuke, but Sakura hasn't done anything different than what she's done in the past…so why do I all of a sudden hate her out of jealously?

I don't know…all this thinkings making my brain hurt…

**Sasukes POV**

OK 3 hours and counting. We'd walked in silence as Sakura had given up on trying to make us speak to each other.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked

"Im good Sasuke-kun, my backs kinda aching but other than that im good!" Sakura smiled

Naruto said nothing he just carried on walking, blankly staring at the ground.

"How about you Naruto" I stopped walking and turned to face him, so did Sakura.

"…"

Naruto stopped and looked at me, there was something missing in his eyes. Not that normal annoyingly happy spark, something lost replaced it.

"Fine then…"

I continued walking, but before long Sakura screamed out in pain.

Spinning round to face her, she had fallen over and was holding her ankle with tears in her eyes.

"Ah…I tripped…" she smiled through tears

"Come here"

I pulled the bag off my back and knelled down beside her. Searching through my bag I pulled out a first aid kit.

"Always prepare for these sorta things" I half smiled.

Sakura grinned at me

I wrapped a bandage round her ankle and carefully fixed it, so it would be supported.

"Do you think you could walk on it?" I asked

"Ermmm…I don't know…"

She attempted to get up but fell straight back down.

"No" she smiled, putting on a brave face.

Thinking for a while I knew there was no chance she could carry a bag and walk. And she couldn't walk on that foot even now…

"Naruto," he looked up at me, "Please can you create 2 Kage Bunshin no Justus's, so they can carry mine and Sakura's bags."

He said nothing

"Oh come on Naruto…we can hardly leave Sakura here, stop being so childish!"

As soon as I said that 2 other Naruto's appeared and grabbed Sakura's bags and mine.

"Thankyou"

I then turned to Sakura.

"Okay…I'll have to give you a piggy-back, that alright with you?"

"YEH OF COURSE SASUKE-KUN!"

She clambered on my back and we were ready to go.

**Naruto POV**

I felt a pang of jealously then, but why? Sasuke was only helping Sakura! Oh I can't stand this; the endless questions are killing me!

"Sasuke"

He turned round to look at me. What could I say? Theres something different about him? But he looks exactly the same as he does everyday? But why is there this warm feeling when he looks at me? Why? Why? And the best I could come out with was

"Sakura is perfect for you"

He looked at me wide eyed, as that question was totally random.

Yes I agree…Sakura and me feel the same way…

We love Sasuke?

* * *

**A/N Ooo yes I have been hit by the jealous bug and there is no worse a feeling than it! You just wanna stab the person your jealous of! Grrr…and if killing was legal I'd have killed the person I was jealous of by now! . Yes…I know how Naruto feels! Confused, jealous, hate and love that's one mixed up emotion!**


	6. Truth?

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated, I've been very busy and I had writers block. You should probably take that comment back SoulRetriver XD Anyway I've been listening to this song by Good Charlotte called 'Wounded' (it's something I can really relate to at the moment) it's great so I thought I'd add it into this chapter! Anyway moving on…thanks for the reviews more would be great! Comments on the story and ideas would be REALLY helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto or Good Charlotte**

**

* * *

Sasukes POV**

_**Lost and broken**_

_**Hopeless and lonely**_

'Sakura is perfect for you'

Why'd he say that? We're currently on the last part of the walk until we get to the campsite.

Yes we were still walking in silence and Naruto looked deep in thought. Sakura had fallen asleep, so now was the opportune moment…

"Naruto why'd you say Sakura was perfect for me?"

"…"

No answer not that I expected one…

**Naruto's POV**

_**Smiling on the outside**_

_**Hurt beneath my skin**_

I made the situation about 100 times worse now…Not only does Sasuke hate me, but also I just said that thing to him…arghhh, im such a loser.

_**My eyes are fading**_

_**My soul is bleeding**_

But then again if Sasuke hates me, why is he still putting up with me now? All this thinkings making me tired. Glancing at Sasuke he's deep in map reading with Sakura asleep on his back. Thinking about it he and Sakura have been pretty close lately…or have they always been that close? I just didn't notice it before…definitely the thought of losing Sasuke really hit me hard, but maybe im fooling myself that this is deeper than friendship…

_**I'll try to make it seem okay**_

_**But my faith is wearing thin**_

**Sasukes POV**

Maybe I should explain myself to Naruto before we get to the campsite? This will be hard for me though, seeing as I haven't dropped my act completely in 8 years. Could I do it? He's my bestfriend of course I can! He has a right for me to explain myself! Yeh I'm gonna do it I just hope the words will come naturally!

_**So help me heal these wounds**_

_**They've been open for way too long**_

"Naruto"

He looked up at me and stared into my dark eyes with his sky blue ones.

"Ok I think you have a right to know why I said them things to you…damn this is hard…"

_**Help me fill this soul**_

**_Even though this is not your fault_**

"Ok…you know my past better than anyone else, I've been so cold-hearted I've forgotten how to be caring towards someone. When I said I hated you, that wasn't me that wasn't how I really feel…You're my bestfriend and Rival and for you I have nothing but respect. I'm sorry Naruto I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to be bestfriends again you're the closest thing I have to Family, you Sakura and Kakashi! It's like you're my younger brother and Sakura's my younger sister! And Kakashis like our dads Haha…"

_**But I'm open **_

_**And I'm bleeding**_

I smiled brightly the sun warming my face, I glanced at Naruto from the corner of my eye and he was gone. Then he appeared in front of me smiling he hugged me the best he could (as I had Sakura on my back still)

"Thankyou Sasuke"

_**All over your brand new rug **_

_**And I need someone to help me sew them up**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N Yay finally finished! Where will the story progress? GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! I'd love to know how you'd like it to go! Also that was only half the song I'll continue it next chapter! Should it be SasuNaru? One-way Sasunaru on Naruto's half? Or SasuSaku? Ooo so many options it could be!**


	7. Sorrow?

**A/N Okie Okie! You guys are obviously hardcore SasuNaru fans! XD To be honest I don't like Sakura either I just thought I'd use her to stir emotions. Thankyou reviewers lemme do some messages.**

**Bhodili Yeh complicated Sasunaru all the way! XD**

**:) All is sorted between Naruto and Sasuke now 3**

**Iwonn Ooo Sasuke jealous yup that will occur!**

**Ly Mizukage YAY! I agree SasuNaru all the time!**

**SoulRetriever13 Woo my good friend! Thanks for the support all the way through this fic j00 rawk! No way am I making Sakuras dreams come true this is not gonna be a SasuSaku! I just wanna use her to make Naruto Jealous! This will be SasuNaru!**

**Sizzle Thanks for the ideas, everyone wants some jealously on Sasukes part, you'll have to wait and see!**

**

* * *

**

**Sasukes POV**

We had reached the camp about an hour ago now. We put our tents up and got everything sorted out before we could enjoy some relaxing time. My feet are aching. Currently Sakura went off to sleep, Naruto's somewhere…and I'm sitting in the shade of a tree. Lee and Ten Ten are talking with Gai, Nejis no where to be seen and Kakashis reading his pervy books…

They best not try and involve me in team games or anything, but knowing Lee he'd want us all to spread 'youthfulness' to impress Gai…Across the other side of the field I noticed Neji and Naruto fishing by the stream. They were laughing and joking about something, but then I noticed something else…Neji moved his hand onto Naruto's hand. Naruto looked up at him and Neji moved towards Naruto. I stood up to get a better view, but Naruto had jumped up and began to run off. Leaving Neji staring at where he'd been.

Whats going on between them?

**Naruto's POV**

Oh god…I can't believe that just happened...Now im really worried about things...

_Flashback of just now_

"_Naruto?"_

"_What is it Neji kun?"_

"_I love you…"_

"_What?"_

"_I've loved you every since we first fought at the Chunnin Exams…I love you"_

_"Neji? You really meen that?"_

"_Yes…"_

_I felt his hand touch mine and his breath closer to my face. I shot up before he could do anything._

"_Neji! No, I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you…"_

"_You like Uchiha right?"_

"_Wha…what?"_

"_Don't act dumb with me Naru-chan…my Naru-chan…you want him to call you that?"_

"_NO!"_

_I ran off…_

How can Neji know? He obviously has guessed, oh god this is really bad…I've only been in camp for a day and already I'm totally wrecked…Aww man I could really do with seeing Sasuke right now, maybe I should tell him about Neji? No way he'd laugh at me…But I am worried what if Neji tries to do something to Sasuke? No he wouldn't, Nejis not like that!

**Sasukes POV**

The thought of Neji and Naruto is annoying me now…also I think Naruto's totally ignoring me…Ah well why should I be bothered. I don't need an annoying blonde idiot telling me how great he is! Look why'd I think that! It's my façade talking again!

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee ran up to me grinning.

"Gai-sensei says we should all play a game football! To raise spirits!"

"That's just stupid…"

"Don't insult Gai-sensei's ultimate wisdom!"

"Fine…if it keeps everyone happy…"

"Hai…Sakura-chans not playing because of her beautiful ankle being sprained…but Naruto-kun is playing! So it's me and Neji, vs. you and Naruto!"

I smiled at the thought of being able to tackle Neji, "Sure…"

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke approached the marked out pitch, wearing a white t-shirt with the 'Uchiha' symbol printed on the sleeves and black shorts, and the usual Konoha sandals. Has he always been that pretty? AHHH GET RID OF THAT THOUGHT!

I smacked myself round the head.

"Naruto, we know you're dumb but theres no need to act retarded…" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke baka, shut up…"

Neji glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke noticed and just smirked. Making Neji more angry…

The whistle blew and Sasuke darted off with the ball, his incredible speed making it easy for him, even Lee was struggling to keep up with him.

It went on like that, in the end me and Lee just stood there while Neji and Sasuke competed against each other to score a goal. Soon Sasuke got fed up and decided to walk off.

"20-15 to me Neji…nice try…heh"

Neji glared, clenching his fists at Sasukes retreating figure.

Oh man this is getting worse…

**Sasukes POV**

Haha I was still gloating out of my win over Neji. Ok so it was only football but that teaches him to try to come onto my bestfriend. Even though the match was about 2 hours ago now I was still pretty happy about it.

"Sasuke, nice win back there…" Neji stood over me

"Thanks"

"Kakashi told me to ask you if you'd take this to Sakura's tent…it's just an ice pack for her ankle…"

"Fine…"

I took the ice pack from him and walked towards Sakuras tent.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Heres an ice pack for your ankle…how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks!"

I smiled but as I turned round Neji pushed me onto Sakura and I accidentally kissed her. Sakura obviously thought I meant to kiss her, as she pulled me deeper into the kiss.

**Naruto's POV**

I decided to go check on Sakura-chan. I knew her ankle was in pretty bad shape, so I bought her some pretty flowers I found near the stream.

"Hiyo Sakura-chan!" I smiled

I opened my eyes wide at the sight before me…Sasuke on top of Sakura kissing her…

They pulled away when they saw me and Sasukes eyes were full of horror. I dropped the flowers and my eyes were wide with sadness. Holding back tears all I could do was run away from the scene. I ran to the stream, which was becoming somewhere I'd been a lot. I tripped up and cut my leg but I didn't care leave me here…cause I'm broken hearted…

I'll always be by myself…

* * *

**A/N How was that! Naruto's really having a bad time…but from now on it's Sasukes turn to feel the pain. Just you guys wait I have lots in store for you now! Watch this space! Evil laughter Sorry for the weirdness of this chapter...i got carried away! More Reviews will make me a happy bunny! And if you don't review it will be SasuSaku! manical evil laughter not really...i'm not that evil...ignore me XD  
**


	8. Lost?

**A/N Woo thankies reviews! Ok I will make it clear now THIS IS NOT GONNA BE SASUSAKU! I'll leave a few lines for you to have time to celebrate…**

**There we go! You all calm now? XD But I have a good idea going round my little head right now! Ok time for me to talk to reviewers! **

**Nadramon Sasunaru power XD! No its not gonna be LeexSakura just Lee loving Sakura**

**LostNinja#1 Neji is very evil XD…Lee and Neji hmm…maybe…i dunno really XD**

**Ly Mizukage kicks Nejis ass XB**

**Silent Victory Sasuke will always kick Nejis ass XD!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but Sasuke sure does)**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 -Lost-**

**Sasukes POV**

"Sasuke-kun I love you…"

Sakura blushed up at me after she'd released me from her grip. My head was spinning with thoughts of what just happened. Neji pushing me on Sakura…Sakura kissing me…Naruto's face…and why do I feel so guilty. I can't stand this atmosphere…I got up and ran out of Sakuras tent ignoring her calls to me. Why is this happening? This burning feeling of guilt…

I have to clear my head…

**Naruto's POV**

I sat on the riverside staring at my reflection, ripples in the clear water breaking the image. As tears streamed down my face…why have I been so stupid? Thinking Sasuke would love me! Pathetic isn't the word…

"Naruto-kun?"

I looked up and saw Neji standing over me…

"Why are you crying?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and tried to gather myself together…

"It's Sasuke…he…he kissed Sakura-chan…"

I broke down again hearing them words come from my own mouth was ripping me apart…

Before I could say anything else I felt Neji wrap his arms around me, I felt safe and protected something I'd never felt before…

"My Naru-chan…forget about Uchiha…I would never hurt you, I'd protect you with my life…If only you returned my love…"

**Sasukes POV**

NEJI THAT BASTARD!

I'd been walking for around an hour now, my already aching legs would give in but my mind was in overdrive and I refused to let them stop…I need to talk to Naruto and find out answers to questions even I don't know! I'm so confused…

That was when I noticed a pretty little stream and decided to walk alongside it for a while…In front of me I could make out the figures of Naruto and Neji…

Uh…that's all I need…I can't stand Neji…I turned and walked in the other direction…

**Naruto's POV**

"_My Naru-chan…forget about Uchiha…I would never hurt you, I'd protect you with my life…If only you returned my love…"_

Sasuke will never say that to me…I've dreamt about someone saying them words to me. Nejis right Sasuke obviously loves Sakura…I just want someone to love me…

"Your right Neji…"

I turned round and saw Neji smile…I could learn to love Neji; he loves me and would care for me. You don't know how long I've waited for a person to do that...and Sasuke couldn't but Neji could...

**Sasukes POV**

I don't know what's up with me these days, curiosity had got the better of me again. I decided to go interrupt Neji and Naruto's little 'heart-to-heart'. I had better things to talk to Naruto about then Neji has…I approached them and they didn't notice I was standing behind them…

"Your right Neji…I'm fooling myself in loving someone who doesn't care about me…"

"Then accept me Naru-chan"

"I already have…"

With that Naruto turned and kissed Neji, my eyes widened as the two lovingly kissed.

After what seemed like hours to me, they broke apart and Naruto smirked at me and coldly glared…

"Oh hi...Uchiha..."

At that moment in time I could of killed Neji, what could these feelings mean? Does it mean that Im jealous of Neji?

But that would mean I love Naruto?

* * *

**A/N Woah how was that! Evil Neji! DIE DIE DIE! So Nejis got what he wants! But will it last? Could Naruto stop loving Sasuke and love Neji? What will Sasuke do? Whats Nejis next plan? WHAT WILL SASUKE DOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok…next chapter more will be revealed! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE? (sorry if chapter was short)**


	9. Angst?

**A/N runs in ahhh im shoooo sowwwiiiieee; ;…I've been so busy what with being on holiday and everything I apologise a lot please forgive me! Anyway here I am again! THANKYOU SO MUCH for all the lovely lovely reviews! If it wasn't for you I'd of quit this!**

**Anyway I'm expressing my own feelings in this fic and this chapter will be about 'Seeing the person you love, with another person' **

**Lostninja#1 Awwwies Naru ploosh 3**

**Sizzle HAHA thanks for the compliments! Dramatic it is XD**

**Naruto-Senpai Yeh I find lots of pointless stuff to, yeh the first chapter was kinda a little wrong on the 'POV' thing but it's sorted on the following Chapters **

**0kurayami0 Yeh poor Sasuke, he's being picked on bad by evil Neji**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 / Angst?**

**Sasukes POV**

_'Oh hi…Uchiha…'_

Now 11pm, Naruto still hadn't come back to the tent. Him and me were 'supposed' to be sharing this damn tent…He's probably with Neji in his tent…

I glared up at the waterproof lining of the tent…what is Neji playing at? Pushing me on Sakura! I think maybe I should go look for Naruto.

I was greeted by a fresh breeze of night air; Lee was with Ten Ten and Sakura laughing near the campfire. I couldn't see Naruto or Neji anywhere…

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Oh hey Sasuke, what do you want?"

"I was wondering where Naruto was, it's getting late and I haven't seen him around"

"Ah yes…it's weird not to see Naruto for more than at least a minute…Sorry Sasuke I don't know where he is…"

**Naruto's POV**

It was getting late now but Neji still held me tightly. I felt warm and protected, a feeling I liked and had craved for. It was so peaceful and secluded near the river. I loved it here…

"Naru-chan…I'm afraid I must go…Gai sensei wanted to have a team meeting at 12 and it's nearing the time"

"Ok I understand" I smiled up at him

He let go of me and began to walk away, as soon as he did I felt alone again and the image of Sasuke and Sakuras kiss crawled back into my mind.

I want Sasuke

I want Sasuke

I want him

Without my knowing tears began falling from my eyes. My heart was screaming out

I WANT SASUKE

I WANT SASUKE

Getting louder and louder every breath, before I felt weak and fell apart on the grass.

The tears fell so fast and I couldn't help but let out a whisper, "I want…you…" suddenly a pair of blue sandals obstructed my view, I looked up "Sasuke…"

"Well I didn't think you were supposed to cry when you have Neji who loves you…baka"

"Uh!"

I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes, Sasuke knelt down so he was at my level.

"Dobe…you can't hide that you've been crying"

"Shut up Sasuke baka"

**Sasukes POV**

That's the Naruto I know! Not the broken down boy but the confident, spirited idiot that I call a bestfriend!

"Sasuke…why…did you kiss Sakura chan…"

I suddenly went on the offensive at Neji, "Neji pushed me onto her, he framed me for some reason…"

"WHAT! Neji wouldn't do that!"

"Oh yeh…he would, he's not so perfect"

Narutos face fell.

"It makes sense now…"

"What? What makes sense?"

"Neji…he was making me believe that you hated me…"

"But what! Why would he do that?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Because…well…I don't love him…"

I stared at Naruto blankly I was so confused about things now…but I noticed Naruto look straight into my eyes. He moved closer towards me.

"I want you Sasuke"

With that he kissed me, I was shocked and pushed him off me.

"N,n, Naruto! What the hell!"

Naruto looked at me with his clear eyes and started crying again

"IM SO SORRY SASUKE!"

He was so broken he ran off into the woods.

I sat there completely lost in the situation but Naruto had gone and it was pitch black.

"Naruto…do you…love me?"

* * *

**A/N Sorry about this chapter it's heading up to the big finale I'm telling ye now XD! I also wanted you guys to understand Sasukes confusion so this is why this chapter isn't self-explanatry! Anyway new reviews would make me one happy girl so pretty please 3**


	10. Rain

**A/N **

**runs in IM SO SORRY! That's all I can possibly say! I wouldn't blame you if you've forgotten me ; ;. Anyway I'm back deal with it…IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! begs forgiveness To make up for it I'll do an extra good chapter ne? 3**

**Silent Victory – Sasuke pushed him off because…ermm…I don't know . **

**Nadramon – Naruto won't kill himself…xx or will he? XB**

**Ly Mizukage – You want more you get more 3**

**Silver-eyed Hyuuga- Thanks for the tips! Sorry I don't like NejixNaru xx**

**Back of Beyond – kudos back to you **

**Soulretriver13 – IM SORRY ToT…I'll update now and yeh death to Sakura I hate her too 3**

**Lets continue ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 10 –Rain-**

**Sasuke's POV**

'_I want you Sasuke'_

I broke into a sprint as the rain started to pour down from the sky. No-ones ever said they wanted me before…but Naruto…

Sure I liked him, but not in that way…I mean we're both guys!

But there was something special about him…I have to find him

I realized I was running around in a forest I'd never been in before in pitch black, if it wasn't for my Sharingan I wouldn't of been able to see a thing..

Where would Naruto go though? Wait…I know Naruto likes the rivers…I noticed the river running by beside me…he'd follow this wouldn't he?

**Naruto's POV**

I sat in the hollow of a tree trying my hardest to shield myself from the rain. I guess the weather's reflecting how I feel right now…

The cold bit at my cheeks and my bloodied knee began to throb…the trees covered my view of the night sky, but the patter of rain dampened my soul…

What was I expecting to leap into Sasuke's arms and him to accept it? Pretty foolish off me…this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about…

I felt myself getting weak I hadn't eaten and my throat was dry, the pain in my knee cancelled most of them cravings though, but sadly it didn't block out the thoughts of Sasuke…

**Sasuke's POV**

My clothes were dripping wet and I could hardly see through the pouring rain but I could feel myself coming closer to the end of this river…

My sharingans detected blood…Naruto's blood! I looked down and picked up a torn orange cloth soaked in blood….

…Naruto…

He's gotta be around here somewhere!

**Naruto's POV**

I lay down and I felt my eyes closer, the pain was greater…I could die here and I wouldn't care. I don't want to wake up…

Sasuke…

…Please…don't wake me up…

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's incredibly short but I didn't want to start a new scene, I wanted to round up this foresty bit, before I get onto something new and with lots of SasuNaru 3**


	11. Wakeup

**A/N **

**YAY Thankyou so much for not forgetting about me . But this is the last chapter I'm gonna do for a while as I have to go on holiday xx forgive me…**

**Silver-Eyed Hyuuga – Sasunaru forever! Yesh Sakura Bashing XD! No worries I don't take it as a flame I like it when people give me tips, it helps me improve! **

**Back of Beyond – Ah thanks I thought I'd get flamed for the shortness **

**MistressKimba – YESH YESH! I'm very proud of that ending line I tried my best at imagery so glad you liked it **

**SoulRetriever13 – Ah yay friends again Arigato**

**

* * *

-Chapter 11- Wake up –**

**Sasuke's POV**

'He's sustained quite a deep injury to his knee and is seriously fatigued'

The doctor filled me in on Naruto's Condition; maybe it was a good thing that Kyuubi is inside Naruto as Kyuubi was the one who kept Naruto from dieing.

"He should recover in a few days"

I nodded and thanked the doctor, ugh just like Naruto…running off and getting into a mess and me having to come save him…it's never ending!

I walked into Naruto's room and stared at the blond, his hair was ruffled and his skin was paler than usual. He looked so weak and fragile…nothing like Naruto the over confident idiot!

I was about to walk out of the room to get something to eat and drink when a mumble came from Naruto…

"Sasuke…don't…leave"

I turned back round, "But I'm hungry dobe…"

"Don't…go…to…Sakura"

"What the? I'm going to get food!"

"Im…alone"

"No your not you have all these…beeping machines and me!"

"Sasuke don't leave…don't go to Sakura…I'm alone…"

It then hit me that Naruto was sleep talking; I walked out and shut the door. God I feel stupid now, I thought he was awake!

I got some soup and a bottle of water; I headed back to Naruto's room.

Slumping down I put the bottle on the table and began to enjoy the soup.

"Didn't get me anything did you Sasuke baka…"

I looked up and Naruto was sitting upright in the bed, he said it in his normal cheery voice but his face was still sad and pale.

"Do you want it?"

"Nah…Doctor said I shouldn't eat straight after waking…"

"Its your own fault…if your system wasn't so clogged up with Ramen you wouldn't be in here!"

Naruto half smiled at me, "Yeh guess your right"

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke had fallen asleep; I don't blame him he had run through the whole night to get to this hospital. I tried my hardest to not look at him but I couldn't help it…he looked almost angelic asleep.

I turned and lay with my back to him, glaring at the wall.

He's acting like nothing happened! How can he still look at me when he knows how I feel? Damn it…I felt my eyes water up again…

Get a grip Naruto!

But I turned around when I heard Sasuke mumbling in his sleep.

"Naruto…"

"Yup"

"What an idiot…"

I made a pissed off face at that remark

"Idiot…"

"OK OK I GET THE POINT!"

Sasuke laughed under his breath, I sat up and threw a pillow at him.

"I KNOW YOUR PRETENDING TO SLEEP SASUKE BAKA!"

"Finally…the old Naruto's back!"

I glared at Sasuke but he was right I couldn't stay angry with him for long.

"And you Sasuke you're acting different"

**Sasuke's POV**

He was right I could feel it, I knew I was acting different this was me. Not the cold-hearted bastard that everyone hated. But a nicer Sasuke…and I knew it was Naruto's fault that I changed.

I knew at that moment with Naruto glaring at me like he always has I felt something stronger than friendship.

I smiled at Naruto

"I know it may sound stupid…but I feel like you do Naruto"

"Huh? You what?"

I walked over to his bed

"I mean…that…ISN'T THE WEATHER GONNA BE NICE TOMORROW HAHA!"

Naruto smiled at me.

"Yup it sure is"

With that he kissed me and this time…

…No way was I gonna push him away…

* * *

**A/N **

**There you go all you die hard SasuNaru fans! **

**I thought because I'm going to be on holiday for a while I might as well give you a taster of SasuNaru to keep you calm till I get back XD**

**Hope you enjoyed  
**


End file.
